


bargain

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: "Bunganya, Tuan Putri?"





	

**bargain**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Romano/Liechtenstein. **Genre** : Fantasy/Western. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

Putri Evelina lebih menyukai angsa daripada kuda.

Kata penasihat istana, itu pertanda ia akan menjadi permaisuri yang anggun dan setia, tetapi berani mempertahankan diri.

Dia tak akan jadi jenderal perang meski (kelak) rajanya mati, tetapi dia akan menjadi seorang pemberi arahan yang defensif. Dia mengalir dalam arus kehidupan dengan tenang.

Dia tak seperti sepupu jauhnya, Putri Elizaveta, yang lebih memilih kuda cokelat tua daripada merpati kecil penghuni halaman belakang istana, yang akhirnya melakukan penaklukan perdananya di usia empat belas. Menjumpai pangeran-pangeran dan belajar berdiplomasi, ditunangkan pada seorang calon raja (kaisar, jika ia mampu) dari Prusia, karena urusan tanah kekuasaan dan penaklukan, mereka sama-sama keras dan bisa diandalkan bagi dua kerajaan yang sebentar lagi dipersatukan.

Dia tak pula seperti sepupu-jauh-tak-sedarahnya, Putri Isabeau, yang memilih rubah hutan daripada angsa, yang membuktikan takdirnya dengan menikahi seorang patriot dari Barat dan selalu ikut ekspedisi bahkan ke daerah milik suku Berber di selatan, yang tak pernah memikirkan soal pewaris karena mereka suka menyelinap dan menyamar di padang pasir.

Putri Evelina lebih suka duduk diam merangkai bunga yang ia peroleh dari halaman belakang kastil atau dari anak buah-anak buah ayahnya yang pulang dari negeri jauh. Dia menurut dan mengiyakan, dia tak memilih.

Maka, benarlah adanya; dia bersedia ditunangkan dengan seorang pangeran dari sebuah negeri semenanjung di selatan, yang tak pernah dia temui sebelumnya.

* * *

Pangeran Rufino datang dengan iring-iringan sederhana, tetapi dia membawa hal yang sangat Putri Evelina sukai—suatu persembahan serupa bebungaan dan mahkota dari rangkaian bunga-bunga kecil. Pangeran telah mencari tahu sebelumnya tentang Sang Putri, rupanya memang benar-benar berniat untuk menaklukkan hati meski ia tak mengetahui rupa.

"Yang Mulia Putri, senang bisa melihat Putri dengan mahkota itu." Ia berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Putri Evelina dengan penuh rasa hormat.

Putri Evelina, tak seperti sepupu-jauh-tak-sedarahnya yang mampu merangkai kata balasan bahkan untuk puisi rumit seorang pujangga raja sekalipun, mengawali dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan. "Selamat datang di kerajaan kami, Pangeran Rufino."

* * *

Pangeran Rufino diperbolehkan tinggal di sayap kanan istana. Upacara pertunangan mereka terpaksa diundur hingga waktu yang tak ditentukan, karena upacara penyatuan kerajaan Putri Evelina dan kerajaan Prusia, melalui Putri Elizaveta dan Pangeran Gilbert jauh lebih penting. Pangeran Rufino, yang hanya berasal dari kadipaten kecil jauh mana mungkin diutamakan.

Putri Evelina melihat Pangeran Rufino dari kejauhan, dari sayap lain istana yang dibatasi tembok-tembok rendah dan kebun juga alun-alun kecil berisi patung-patung kehormatan. Mereka ditunangkan hanya dalam konteks diplomasi antarkerajaan, sehingga pertemuan pun harus diatur rapi. Tak ada berkencan sesuka hati atau menyelinap di malam-malam gelap untuk menikmati bintang di tepian sungai. Bisa, Putri Evelina bisa melakukannya, andai saja dia Putri Elizaveta.

Di sana Pangeran Rufino sedang membaca sebuah gulungan, kemudian menyerahkannya pada pengawalnya.

Mereka bertemu pandang, seolah ada komando, seolah angin juga gemas sehingga mengantarkan pesan tanpa izin.

Putri Evelina menyenangi mata Pangeran Rufino.

* * *

Ia merasa memasuki sebuah pasar. Semuanya berjualan bunga. Ada yang kecil-kecil tetapi merah menyala, ada pula yang dijual setangkai-setangkai, berwarna biru seperti langit. Ada pula yang ungu, seperti jubah-jubah beludru yang ia temui di buku-buku cerita perpustakaan kerajaan, yang dijual sekelompok-sekelompok.

Semua pedagang sibuk dengan pelanggannya masing-masing. Putri Evelina terus berjalan. Menemui bunga lain di keranjang seorang ibu tua, yang berwarna seperti langit senja, diikat menjadi satu dengan ivy yang kusut.

"Bunga, bunga! Bunga, bunganya, Putri!"

Putri Evelina berhenti sebentar, menoleh pada paman tua berbaju kelabu lusuh di sebelah kanannya.

"Bunganya, Tuan Putri! Ini bunga untuk membuat jatuh cinta!"

Putri Evelina menghampiri. Bunga-bunga putih itu diikat menjadi satu dengan yang merah menyala, sepertinya mawar tetapi berbeda jenisnya dengan yang di pekarangan istana.

"Aku ... tidak membawa uang. Tapi aku sangat menyukai ini ..."

"Ambillah, Tuan Putri Evelina!" lelaki itu mengambil ikatan yang paling rimbun, menyerahkannya pada Putri Evelina dengan setengah paksa. "Ambil saja. Tidak perlu membayar. Ini karena Raja telah memakmurkan kami semua, ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihku, dan kami semua para pedagang bunga di sini!"

Putri Evelina tak melihat apa-apa lagi, kecuali tirai kamarnya yang melambai-lambai.

(Padahal, dia mengunci jendela.)

* * *

Makan malam bersama disusun jadwalnya untuk malam itu. Mengundang para tetamu kerajaan, termasuk yang menginap.

Pangeran Rufino sengaja menemui Putri Evelina melalui pengawal-pengawal mereka yang saling bekerja sama.

"Tuan Putri," katanya, sangat lembut. "Anda sangat manis. Saya menyukai Anda. Saya rasa saya memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Anda."

Yang Evelina ingat, sejenak setelah ia mendengar dan tersenyum malu-malu atas kata-kata itu, adalah bunga putih-merah dan wajah paman tua yang tak bisa ia ingat lagi.

* * *

Sebenarnya hanya demam biasa, tetapi rasa sakit pada tenggorokannya dan kaki-kakinya yang ngilu membuat Putri Evelina tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tiga hari dia di tempat tidur, dan di malam keempat, di waktu yang tak biasa, pengasuhnya yang paling sepuh mengetuk pintu. Sudah lewat jam makan malam, dan putri yang sakit tak seharusnya diganggu—jadi ini pasti benar-benar penting. Putri Evelina mempersilakan dengan suara parau dan ia bangkit pelan-pelan untuk duduk.

Bibi Pengasuh tak masuk. Ia hanya membukakan pintu untuk Pangeran Rufino.

Putri Evelina menyesali izin yang barusan ia berikan. Ia sangat berantakan dan kacau, matanya merah dan berair dan ia sendiri pun tak suka melihat bayangannya di cermin.

"Tuan Putri." Pangeran Rufino duduk di samping tempat tidur. "Tiara pesananmu telah datang. Pengantarnya tiba ketika aku sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman—maka aku minta izin Yang Mulia Raja untuk mengantarkannya padamu. Tiga hari ini aku tak melihatmu, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menemuimu. Maafkan aku lancang datang di waktu yang tak seharusnya."

"Tidak apa-apa," Putri Evelina bersuara sebisanya—ada lebih banyak yang ia katakan, semuanya dijebak oleh rasa menusuk-nusuk di tenggorokannya.

Pangeran Rufino membuka kotak hitam berukiran perak, tiara mungil di dalamnya dia taruh dengan sangat sopan di kepala Putri Evelina setelah minta izin dengan suara perlahan. Putri Evelina melirik pada bibi embannya yang tersenyum menggoda, kemudian ia beranikan diri untuk memandang Pangeran Rufino yang telah mundur sedikit, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Putri Evelina melihat binar di mata Pangeran Rufino. Dan bunga merah juga putih yang seperti dipersembahkan padanya dan ditaruh di pangkuannya.

Oh, Tuhan. Tenggorokannya tak terasa sakit lagi.

* * *

Ini hanya petang yang biasa, dan rasanya tadi Putri Evelina tak melihat bulan. Namun pasar ini terang-benderang, langitnya cerah dan bergelimang cahaya, serta ramai seperti biasanya. Ada banyak bunga yang dijual murah di dekat gerbang, dan banyak sekali yang berebut.

Satu toko khusus menjual bunga yang warnanya hijau tua, dengan daun-daun merah pucat. Hijaunya mengingatkan Putri Evelina pada Putri Elizaveta, yang tak pernah dilihatnya lagi semenjak upacara pernikahan. Apa yang dilakukannya di utara sana? Tentu musim dingin lebih parah di sana. Barangkali dia tak akan tinggal diam. Musim dingin selalu menjadi alasannya untuk bergerak seperti ksatria penembus kabut. Dia barangkali sedang berkampanye, bersama suaminya dan pasukan barunya. Ah, itu, 'kan, yang disukai oleh Raja?

Lamunannya tersentak ketika seorang anak kecil menghampirinya, dengan baki penuh bunga-bunga kecil yang diikat tiga tangkai satu dalam satu utas tali.

"Kakak, mau bungaku?"

Putri Evelina membungkuk sedikit. Bunga ungu. Manis karena mungil. Bentuknya tak biasa, dan jika besar, barangkali Putri Evelina tak sesuka ini.

"Ini bunga yang bagus untuk balasan hadiah. Jika Kakak tidak tahu harus memberi apa untuk seseorang yang memberikan hadiah yang bagus untuk Kakak, silakan beli ini."

Evelina mengerjap dan perlahan anak itu menghilang.

"Tuan Putri!"

Derap kaki di atas rumput membuat Putri Evelina menoleh kaget ke kiri dan kanan. Dia di mana, butuh waktu untuk mencernanya.

"Hai." Pangeran Rufino duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya, menelengkan kepala. "Tuan Putri tidur di sini? Maaf membangunkanmu—tetapi seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini, Putri Evelina! Perlukah kuantarkan ke dalam?"

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Yang barusan cukup. Ada ... yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak, tidak, hanya ini." Pangeran Rufino mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang tak sabar dibukanya, untuk memperlihatkan seuntai kalung yang memiliki lionton ungu pudar. "Salah satu pengawalku yang baru saja kembali membawakan ini dari istanaku. Lihatlah. Sangat bagus untukmu. Permatanya berasal dari pertambangan di bukit pertama yang terlihat dari teras belakang istana."

Putri Evelina meraihnya pelan-pelan. Ia tak pernah mengenakan kalung seumur hidupnya, hanya cincin-cincin yang silih berganti diberikan ayahnya, atau gelang dari kakaknya, yang lebih suka ia simpan di dalam laci.

"Cantik ... sekali."

"Untukmu, Tuan Putri." Pangeran Rufino mengangguk cepat. "Bolehkan aku memasangkannya untukmu?"

Dengan mudah Putri Evelina mengiyakan. Mempersilakan Rufino menggenggam rambutnya, mengangkatnya dengan pelan dan memasangkan perhiasan itu. Putri Evelina tak berani mengangkat pandangannya, hanya melirik dan—

—sejak kapan ada bunga ungu kecil di sampingnya? Dia tak merangkai bunga sebelum tidur dan taman kerajaan tak punya bunga seperti ini. Tidak pula dengan bunga-bunga yang pernah dibawakan padanya dari negeri-negeri lain, tak ada yang seperti ini. Dia hanya pernah melihatnya sekali.

Di dalam mimpi barusan.

Putri Evelina bergidik.

* * *

"Aku menaruh bunganya di samping tempat tidur!" Pangeran Rufino mengubah topik tiba-tiba. "Kuberi air di dalam wadahnya, semoga tidak cepat layu. Terima kasih, ya."

Putri Evelina berhenti melangkah sesaat, berusaha tak sekentara mungkin di hadapan Pangeran Rufino, bahwa kepalanya sedang dipenuhi rasa was-was yang tak seharusnya ada. Bagaimanapun, _itu_ hanya mimpi, itu hanya tempat yang tak nyata.

Namun tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa _anak itu_ menjual bunganya hingga keluar dari tidurnya. Putri Evelina mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat seraya terus berusaha terlihat tenang.

Bahkan Pangeran Rufino sekalipun mungkin tak akan percaya padanya.

* * *

"Tuan Putri, Tuan Putri!"

Putri Evelina menghindari gerbang, berbalik dan berlari.

Hanya untuk menemui gerbang lain beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Panggilan itu tak berhenti, aroma bunga tercium dari berbagai arah. Berisiknya pasar semakin mengusiknya.

"Tuan Putri."

Putri Evelina bergidik lagi, tapi ia sangat tergoda untuk menoleh. Aroma ini sangat asing, tetapi bukan dalam arti yang salah.

"Bunga ini sangat bagus. Sayang sekali artinya adalah perpisahan. Namun warnanya kuning cerah, sebenarnya sangat cocok dengan rambut Tuan Putri."

Putri Evelina tak mau menoleh lagi, ia berlari kencang tak mau tahu. Ia menginjak lumpur, nyaris menabrak anak-anak yang membeli bunga untuk membuat mahkota, dan masih dipanggil.

Ia tak mau tahu.

* * *

Ada jeda antara pasar dan angin pagi dari jendela yang dibukakan pengasuh. Putri Evelina tak mengingat banyak hal.

Ketika ia turun dari tempat tidur, ia secara tak sengaja menemukan lumpur kering di kakinya. Mengotori jari-jari kakinya.

Ia melompat dari tempat tidur, tak peduli pada gaun malam yang tak seharusnya diperlihatkan pada dunia selain kamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, tak mau menoleh pada pelayan dan penjaga yang menyadari seorang putri seolah tengah melarikan diri.

Putri Evelina tiba di teras, dan ia berhenti tepat di muara. Pangeran Rufino, di bangunan seberang, sedang berbicara dengan pengawalnya, berpakaian santai, dan mengangguk-angguk. Separuh tubuhnya tenggelam oleh tembok batu tinggi dengan lubang-lubang kecil tanpa makna.

Putri Evelina mengembuskan napas lega.

"Putri, Putri, apa yang terjadi?"

Putri Evelina menenangkan mereka baik-baik. "Hanya sedang ingin memastikan sesuatu. Maaf membuat kalian panik."

* * *

Ia sedang belajar menjahit (diam-diam, karena ayahnya lebih suka melihatnya belajar di perpustakaan atau melihat-lihat peternakan kuda) di dalam ruang besar yang dulunya adalah ruang berlatih pedang saat kakaknya masih sangat kecil. Bibinya meninggalkannya, separuh karena dorongan Putri Evelina sendiri, dan karena dia memang harus melakukan sesuatu di dapur. Pelayan-pelayan yang baru selalu butuh tetua.

"Psssh, pssh."

Putri Evelina menoleh kaget. Di balkon, muncul seorang laki-laki bertubuh tanggung, melompat dari dinding balkon.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu." Pangeran Rufino masuk ke dalam melalui jendela, melangkah dengan hati-hati sambil menyingkap tirai. "Dan maaf sangat tak sopan, Tuan Putri."

Putri Evelina menahan senyumannya.

"Sekali-sekali kita memang harus menjadi bandel, 'kan?" Namun ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Rahasia kita saja, ya. Aku sedang berlatih di bawah, pelatih yang dipinjamkan Yang Mulia, ayahmu, mendadak meninggalkanku. Aku melihat Tuan Putri dari jendela, di kejauhan."

"Mendekatlah," Putri Evelina tak pernah seberani ini untuk bicara. "Aku sedang mencoba membuat hiasan gaun."

"Waaah, aku sangat ingin melihat karyamu!" Pangeran Rufino berjalan nyaris tergesa ke arahnya. "Bisakah kulihat?"

"Tentu. Duduklah."

Putri Evelina mencoba mengerjakannya dengan hati-hati, sambil berusaha untuk tak selalu melihat Pangeran Rufino. Akan ada jahitan yang salah nantinya.

(Ia merasa lega, selega-leganya.)

* * *

Dari sudut lain kastil, Putri Evelina masih melihat Pangeran Rufino, sedang berada di perpustakaan utama, terlihat dari pintu besarnya. Ia sedang menekuri sebuah buku setebal kitab, secara tak sadar mengelus-elus cincin di jari manis.

Pertunangan mereka memang tak tahu nasibnya, entah kapan akan dibahas kembali, tetapi dengan Pangeran Rufino berada di sini pun, dia rasa dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan macam-macam hal lagi.

* * *

"Putri Evelina."

Putri Evelina baru saja meletakkan saputangan makannya ke atas meja ketika seorang pejabat kerajaan menghampiri meja makan.

"Ada apa?"

Ada helaan napas sebentar.

"Pangeran Rufino harus segera pulang. Dia tak sempat berpamitan pada Tuan Putri. Ada masalah di kampung halamannya."

* * *

Hati Putri Evelina masih sangat kacau ketika kakaknya memanggilnya atas nama ayahnya.

"Dia pulang tanpa izin dari kerajaan kita. Tahukah kau apa artinya ini, Evelina?"

Putri itu tak mau menjawab. Ia lebih senang menunduk. Lantai batu terlihat lebih baik.

"Ia bisa dianggap melarikan diri dari perjanjian. Jika Ayah mendengarkan pendapat separuh dari penasihatnya maka akan dengan mudah kita memutus hubungan dengan kerajaan mereka, bahkan berbalik membuat perhitungan."

Pangeran Basch membiarkan adiknya diam saja. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah kakak yang turut membesarkan Putri Evelina dan ia berbagi waktu dengan para pengasuh untuk mendidiknya dengan ide-ide yang ia punya. Mereka bertukar perasaan dan kerap kali mereka sama. Namun di atas itu semua, ada kewajiban untuk terus jadi berwibawa yang ia pikul sebelum ia terlalu hanyut dengan perasaan kekeluargaan.

"Kautahu apa artinya itu semua?"

Putri Evelina mengerti.

"Pertunangan kalian bisa diputuskan kapan saja."

* * *

Putri Evelina tak pernah lagi mengunjungi taman kerajaan. Bunga-bunga layu dan berganti tanpa sempat dipetik untuk menjadi rangkaian mungil atau mahkota sederhana.

* * *

"Bibi."

"Ya, Putri Evelina."

"Apakah di sekitar sini, dalam jarak yang cukup dekat untuk ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, ada pasar yang hanya menjual bunga?"

Bibi pengasuh cukup lama mengingat-ingat. Putri Evelina tak sadar memperilhatkan kegelisahannya, bibir bawahnya merah karena digigit terus-menerus.

"Seingat saya tidak ada, Tuan Putri. Apakah Tuan Putri menginginkan pasar yang seperti itu?"

Putri Evelina melemparkan kekhawatirannya pada tembok. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Ketika bibirnya pergi, dan ruangan menjadi terlalu sunyi dan temaram untuk ditempati seorang diri, perhatian Putri Evelina jatuh pada hal yang mungkin selalu luput dari pengamatannya.

Ada tiga lilin di meja sudut ruangan.

Barangkali jika ia membawa salah satu, bisakah pasar tak kasat mata itu habis dipanggang?

Tapi tangannya tak sekotor itu; tak sedingin itu.

* * *

Awalnya Putri Evelina dibuai oleh kebun bunga yang (samar-samar di ingatannya) pernah ia temui di tempat Putri Isabeau menikah.

Namun, lama-lama, ujung kebun itu membuat telapak tangannya dingin dan perlahan berkeringat. _Gerbang itu lagi_.

Putri Evelina berbalik tetapi kebun itu telah hilang. Semua berganti menjadi arena jual-beli. Sebuah gerobak kecil melintas di sisinya dan membawakan banyak bibit, di antaranya adalah tanaman-tanaman yang telah berbunga kecil. Bunga-bunganya adalah yang barusan ia lihat, yang berbanjar dicium sinar matahari, warna-warni cerah mencuat dari rumpun-rumpun segar setinggi lututnya.

Anak-anak kecil berlarian, mahkota bunga di kepala dan serumpun di genggaman. Sisa uang menyembul dari saku-saku tunik sederhana mereka.

Pedagang-pedagang meneriakkan harga, ibu-ibu berkumpul untuk menjual hasil kebun mereka, atau membagikan bunga-bunga pada anak-anak mereka yang berkumpul menanti kelopak-kelopak kecil untuk dikagumi.

Seorang anak disekakan sisa-sisa derai airmatanya oleh seorang ayah yang juga memberikannya setangkai mawar. Bergumam entah mengatakan apa.

Semuanya mengurungkan niat Evelina untuk berlari mencari, barangkali ia bisa menemukan meja sudut ruangannya yang masih memiliki lilin di atasnya. Ada kebahagiaan di sini, yang tak bisa dia musnahkan begitu saja. Ini adalah pasar tempat tukar-menukar kecantikan dan kebahagiaan.

"Tuan Putri, saya punya berbagai jenis bunga."

Putri Evelina mengamati pedagang dengan keranjang di lengan, hanya beberapa tangkai bunga tersisa.

"Adakah bunga untuk kebahagiaan? Pernikahan? Atau—kemakmuran dua kerajaan?" Putri Evelina memberanikan diri mencari tahu.

"Mohon ampun, Tuan Putri," caranya meminta maaf benar-benar sopan tetapi aneh bagi Putri Evelina, membungkuk sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang ditangkup. "Saya awalnya memilikinya, tetapi sepertinya telah habis sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa. Mari kita lihat."

Hanya ada bunga berwarna pucat dan layu di keranjangnya. Putri Evelina berani bertaruh, beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihat warna-warna pelangi di dalam keranjangnya!

"Mohon ampun, Tuan Putri, hanya tersisa bunga tentang kematian di sini."

Putri Evelina mundur beberapa langkah, menghindar, dan sedikit bersyukur karena lelaki tua itu hanya bergeming. Ia membalik badan, berlari tetapi berhenti. Putri Evelina mengubah arah dan mendekati seorang pedagang bunga yang menjual banyak bunga besar yang sebagian besar berwarna merah jambu.

"Adakah bunga untuk kebahagiaan?"

Di antara pembelinya yang berkerumun, penjual itu berusaha meladeni, "Hanya ada bunga untuk cinta, Tuan Putri."

"Yang mana?" Putri Evelina merasa benar-benar kepayahan untuk meninggikan suaranya, yang tenggelam di antara penawaran-penawaran dan diskusi berisik para peminat bunga yang tak mau tahu.

"Semuanya, silakan ambil saja, Tuan Putri!"

Putri Evelina mengambil seraup, seraup lagi, terus hingga ia harus memeluk semuanya ketika berbalik untuk berlari.

Lelaki penjual bunga kematian sudah berjalan menjauh, tertatih-tatih dan ia bungkuk—sesuatu yang tak disadari Putri Evelina sebelumnya.

Putri Evelina memacu langkahnya lebih cepat lagi, tak peduli pada alas kakinya yang lepas salah satu. Dia menyalip, dan menghentikan lelaki itu.

"Ini, Tuan. Ambil semua ini. Ambil dan juallah. Tutupi semua bunga itu, Tuan. Kutukar semua bunga yang kautawarkan dengan bunga-bunga ini!"

Penjual itu termangu, terlihat seperti mengumpulkan keberaniannya, tapi Putri Evelina tak menerima sanggahan.

Ia pergi,

hingga menemukan kamar tidurnya kembali.

* * *

Rasanya ia tak dapat kembali ke masa yang lalu lagi. Menjalani hidup yang diisi oleh kegiatan keputrian, atau kebangsawanan sesekali dan jamuan beberapa kali seminggu, dengan pikiran yang terpusat pada hari ini saja.

Putri Evelina terlalu cemas pada masa depan. Akan dengan siapa dia ditunangkan? Kerajaan mana yang akan membawanya? Di mana dia akan mencoba menjalankan ilmu-ilmu pemerintahan? Dia takut akan cela dirinya sendiri. Mungkin _mereka_ akan menerimanya, mungkin tidak.

Dia dan Pangeran Rufino memang berawal tadi ketidaktahuan, bisa berakhir pada sebuah cara mencintai yang selalu ia kagumi dari kisah-kisah monogami angsa. Tapi apakah kisah kedua berjalan semulus jalur arak-arakan awan?

Lorong ini, tempat khusus—yang kadang Pangeran Basch katai 'altar pemujaan'—untuk mendiang ibu mereka, karena lukisan-lukisannya memenuhi ruangan dan setiap lukisan punya meja kecil untuk lilin-lilin wangi, serasa semakin kosong, hampa, tak bermakna. Putri Evelina mencari sosok ibu yang tak bisa ditemuinya lagi, yang ia butuhkan nasihatnya untuk bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita yang menerima cinta lain selain apa yang sudah ia harapkan.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan memerintah Kadipaten Turin itu? Kasihan sekali."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Omong-omong, kabarnya sudah sampai ke Yang Mulia, ya?"

"Hm. Dan Yang Mulia turut berduka."

Putri Evelina bergegas membalik arah, tetapi tak berusaha terlihat oleh dua penjaga barusan. Ia menguntit hingga bagian tengah istana, hampir mendekati ruang utama ayahnya. Berharap mereka membahas lebih lanjut tentang Kadipaten Turin tadi.

Tidak berhasil. Mereka malah membahas kuda putih dari negeri seberang yang dibutuhkan Pangeran Basch. Putri Evelina, masih berusaha terlihat tenang meski ia tahu kekacauan besar sedang mencoba mengambil alih dirinya dari dalam lagi, masuk ke inti istana dan mencari ayahnya.

Tidak ada.

Ia berlari menuju sayap kanan, menaiki tangga dan hampir menginjak gaunnya sendiri, tak menoleh ke kiri dan kanan yang mana para penjaga mulai berdesas-desus membicarakan si tuan putri yang sifatnya mulai menjadi aneh belakangan ini.

Tidak pula di kamarnya.

Tidak juga di ruang perdana menteri. Atau ruang rapat khusus untuk dewan kerajaan.

Putri Evelina terduduk di tangga sayap kiri istana.

Istana malah terasa terlalu sepi. Dia butuh orang lain untuk memastikan. Maka ia berdiri, mengangkat gaunnya kembali, dan menaiki sisa anak tangga untuk menyerbu ruangan khusus wakil kepala rumah tangga istana. Barangkali ada informasi yang bisa diambil di sana.

Di perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan dua penjaga, yang sepertinya baru keluar dari ruangan yang ia tuju.

"Ada berita duka dari Kadipaten Turin, kah?"

"Benar, Tuan Putri. Kami baru menerima kabar dari kurir."

"Siapa yang meninggal dunia?"

"Pemimpinnya."

Putri Evelina mencari pembenaran atas perasaannya. Bukan Pangeran Rufino, memang, dan barangkali bunga-bunga merah jambu itu memenangkan sesuatu atas ramalan yang meleset, tetapi bukan berarti dia harus bahagia. Dia mencengkeram gaunnya kuat-kuat.

"Tuan Putri, apakah kami bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Anda?"

Putri Evelina hanya menggeleng. "Terima kasih."

Lalu ia berbalik.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, iring-iringan datang.

Beberapa pengawal meminta jalan dibukakan. Putri Evelina menyaksikan semuanya dari balkon kamarnya.

* * *

Kadipaten Turin memohon perlindungan, katanya, karena mereka baru saja kehilangan adipati mereka, dan merasa terancam dari sekeliling. Satu-satunya kerajaan yang pernah menjalin hubungan dekat dengan mereka hanyalah istana ini, dan mereka bersedia mengakui kedaulatan atau bahkan melakukan pernikahan antar pewaris kerajaan, jika berkenan.

Putri Evelina memiliki rencana.

* * *

Dia tak sempat mengecek apakah yang datang itu Pangeran Rufino atau saudaranya, karena mereka langsung pulang. Stabilitas kerajaan tidak bisa dipertaruhkan dengan perjalanan panjang yang memakan waktu lama, katanya, karena masih banyak upacara dan urusan yang belum selesai.

Putri Evelina tahu hal yang lebih baik daripada merindu sesiapa yang datang barusan dan menyesali tidak adanya pertemuan.

Dia mendekati meja kecil khusus tempat penerangan ruangan. Menaruh kursi di depannya, dan ia menggenggam sebuah lilin yang menyala sebelum mencoba untuk tertidur.

* * *

Tidak ada. Dia memimpikan sungai. Juga lembah-lembah dan anehnya ada banyak jembatan.

* * *

Malam berikutnya yang ia temui adalah ibunya. Dia tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya muncul dan dunianya seperti mundur kembali ke tujuh tahun lalu.

* * *

Putri Evelina selalu tidur bersama lilin. Ia tak peduli pada punggungnya yang sakit karena kasur sudah sekian hari tak dijamahnya.

* * *

Ia sedang mengambil bunga-bunga di kebun untuk dirangkai ketika cuaca berubah menjadi gelap. Tanggung, tak mungkin menyerah sekarang. Bunga-bunga merah jambu ini sangat sayang untuk ditinggalkan, disisakan sementara kawan-kawannya dijadikan rangkaian untuk menyambut Pangeran Rufino yang akan datang paling cepat malam ini.

Dia berbalik saat semua telah dikumpulkan.

Tahu-tahu istana menghilang. Berganti menjadi pasar yang kelabu. Menjual berbagai bunga dengan warna yang kusam dan beberapa di antaranya bahkan abu-abu juga hitam.

Putri Evelina terdiam sejenak. Mengucek matanya, tetapi masih mendapati pasar yang sama.

Ia melemparkan seluruh bunganya pada meja yang menjual bunga hitam, tanpa penjual yang menunggu.

Namun di sisi lain, kiri, kanan, depan, depan jauh, masih ada banyak meja yang menjual bunga-bunga yang tak menyenangkan. Ia menggigit ujung ibu jarinya, mencari jalan keluar dan berbalik—

—lalu mendapati bunga-bunga merah jambunya berhamburan di tanah. Meja barusan menghilang.

Tak memikirkan dua kali tentang logika dan hal semacamnya, Putri Evelina memungut lagi bunga-bunganya dan berlari menuju meja-meja lain.

* * *

Pasar menjadi istana saat ia akan melemparkan seluruh bunga merah jambu ke keranjang kecil berisi mawar-mawar hitam.

* * *

Malam itu, Putri Evelina bisa merasakan tempat tidur kembali, dengan waktu tidur yang lebih panjang dari biasanya. Bibi harus masuk tanpa izin karenanya.

"Tuan Putri, maaf membangunkan Anda—tetapi tamu kehormatan telah datang dini hari barusan."

Putri Evelina bersegera duduk. "Pangeran Rufino?"

"Benar sekali, Tuan Putri."

Putri Evelina menyingkap selimutnya untuk buru-buru mengenakan alas kaki.

Ada satu tangkai mawar merah jambu di tengah-tengah tempat tidur. Putri Evelina memandanginya sejenak.

Dia segera membereskan dirinya sendiri, dan berganti pakaian, tak peduli pada alas kaki yang belum diganti, kemudian mengambil bunga yang segar itu.

* * *

Pangeran Rufino menemukan tuan putrinya menghampiri dari atas tangga.

"Selamat datang kembali, Pangeran Rufino."

Dan satu mawar merah jambu menjadi hadiah pertama.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> * **berber** : kelompok etnis di afrika utara.  
> * **duke** : sebenarnya susah mencocokkan gelar kebangsawanan antara dua kerajaan yang berjauhan letaknya, terutama dalam segi bahasa. dalam bahasa inggris (atau kerajaan-kerajaan di eropa), duke posisinya lebih rendah daripada raja, tetapi sukar mencari padanannya dalam bahasa indonesia. hence, digunakan 'adipati' di sini dan area kekuasaannya (duchy) adalah 'kadipaten'.  
> * **turin/torino** : ibukota daerah piedmont, italia. sebenarnya, di kenyataan asli, di akhir abad ketiga belas, daerah ini dianeksasi ke kadipaten savoy (duchy of savoy), dan menjadi ibukota kadipaten savoy di abad keenam belas. jadi 'kadipaten turin' di cerita ini hanyalah fiktif, meski nama 'turin' itu sendiri adalah nyata.


End file.
